New Beginnings, Old Enemies
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Rosa Secter is new to Casper high. After her last High School she wondered if this time, it would be different. She soon figured out it was, more different than what she expected. (Last chapter up! Stay tuned for the next story!)
1. A new place

New Beginnings, Old enemies  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, however I own Rosa, so please don't  
steal her from me. Enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter 1  
Sirens filled her ears in protest against the calm peaceful sleep she  
had been having. Grumbling, she threw her arm out from under the pink  
covers that decorated her bed and slammed her hand on the snooze button.  
She let her arm fall limply to the side of the bed and started to fall fast  
asleep.  
"Rosa!!"  
She threw off the covers from her head to reveal a tangled mess of  
blonde hair surrounding her head and her left eye. Her other was wide-open  
and bright blue. "What?!" She called; frustrated she couldn't get a couple  
more minutes of sleep. She turned her head towards the clock next to her.  
7:45....7:45?!?!?!?! She shot out of bed and raced to get ready for her first  
day of school. Her blonde hair was in many knots and tangles, much to her  
dismay. She threw on a pink T shirt and black shorts. She put black socks  
on and threw on two pink tennis shoes. To add some decoration to her  
slightly boring design, she also put on a pink quartz necklace. Realizing  
that she had only minutes to spare, she combed her hair as best as she  
could and put on a headband. The style was such so no one could see her  
left eye. She knew why too. Ignoring the persistent calls from her family,  
she got everything ready and raced out the door to go to her new school.  
They said it was called, Casper High.  
  
Walking towards the school, Rosa thought about the last few days. Her  
family had to move from LA, to this strange town, her dad had changed jobs  
and now become some weird type of scientist. She couldn't even pronounce  
the name of it. So they were off to this place. Rosa though was glad; no  
one at her school liked her. A nasty girl who used to be her best friend  
spread tons of lies about her. Everyone steered clear of her and no one  
gave her a chance. She closed her eye and hoped that maybe this school  
might be different. Little did she know, she would be right.  
  
When she got to the school, she walked around the halls and finally  
found the office. They told her where to go and what books to bring with  
her. She finally came out holding 5 books and a couple papers stacked on  
top of them. She summoned all her strength to walk around with that stuff.  
Unfortunately, she couldn't see where she was going.  
She heard a slam and then the books flew right at her. She cried out  
and fell to the floor. The books landed on top of her, luckily she was  
conscious and managed to dig herself up. She looked at the thing she ran  
into. Her eye widened when she saw a boy, around her age sitting, holding  
his head. His hair was black and his eyes, blue like her own. Two people  
stood sort of behind him, obviously they were all friends. They helped him  
up and asked if he was okay. He nodded. One of them was a girl with a Goth  
look. She wore black with purple and her eyes were also a light purple  
color. A hair tie held up her hair and it was black like the other boys'.  
The other guy had darker skin and glasses around his eyes. He wore a red  
cap backwards on his head and wore baggy green pants, a yellow shirt, and  
brown hiking shoes.  
While noticing this, Rosa was also trying to desperately gather up  
her papers and books, while also mumbling apologizes to the boy.  
"Here, let me help." The boy said as he helped her pick up  
everything.  
"Thanks." Rosa said with a smile.  
"Hey are you new here?" he asked.  
She nodded. "My name's Danny Fenton, what's yours?"  
"Rosa Sector." She blushed.  
He smiled. "These are my friends Tucker Foltly and Sam Manson."  
"Nice to meet you." Rosa shook their hands.  
"You too." Tucker said.  
"Yeah." Sam said.  
"What class do you have first?" Danny asked.  
"Um, I have... English first." Rosa said, scanning the sheet they gave  
her with her classes.  
"Hey, so do I!" Danny grinned. "Let me guess, with Mrs. Lucker  
right?"  
She nodded. "That's the one."  
"Well at least let me help you carry your things to your locker  
before we go to class." Danny said.  
Rosa wasn't used to so much attention, but she nodded. He took half  
of the load for her and they found her locker and stuffed it all in.  
"Thanks Danny, for everything." Rosa smiled.  
"No problem. It's hard being new."  
Rosa nodded. "Yeah, we just moved in last week."  
The bell rang. "We'd better get to class." Rosa said.  
Danny nodded, waving bye to his friends he followed Rosa into the  
classroom.  
  
During the class, Rosa gazed at Danny who sat next to her. He was  
smiling and looking intently at the teacher while listening. It was  
strange; he didn't seem like all the other kids, he was really nice. She  
glanced back at the teacher and tried to focus on what she was saying. Just  
as she looked back, Danny looked at her. He didn't know why he felt so at  
ease around this new girl. She seemed to have this air around her in which  
he could just fall asleep. She wasn't bad looking either. He momentarily  
forgot about Paullina and looked at Rosa. The only thing that was curious  
about her was her left eye being covered by her hair. It seemed strange to  
him. But he didn't want to ask her about it yet. Just then he felt himself  
gasp and a blue smoke came from his mouth. He looked around and raised his  
hand.  
"Yes Danny?" asked ms. Lucker.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" He gazed around, almost paranoid.  
"Sure, but remember, you've had your three turns for the week." The  
teacher said sternly.  
He nodded and raced out. Rosa looked after him, concerned. She  
wondered if she should go out to see if he was okay. Finally deciding, she  
raised her hand a couple seconds later.  
"Yes, Miss Sector?"  
"May I please use the rest room?" She smiled sweetly.  
"Sure." The teacher said.  
Rosa got up and ran out into the hallway, she walked over to the  
boy's restroom and knocked.  
"Danny? You alright?"  
No answer.  
"Danny?" She sighed and turned away and started to make her way back  
to class.  
She wondered what was wrong with him. She really thought he was nice  
and wondered if they could be friends.  
"Is that all you want?" a voice in her head whispered.  
"What do you mean?" She asked herself, terrified.  
"He is really handsome, you could go out with him."  
"No way, he probably has a girlfriend! Besides, I can't ruin it this  
time. I can't let him know the true me."  
"Suit yourself."  
Everything else happened in a flash. She saw two things fly out from  
the wall and continue right in front of her. She gasped and stumbled back  
as they flew by and smacked into the other wall next to her. She looked to  
the side and saw a boy, with white hair?!?! He had a sleek black and silver  
suit on and had green eyes!?! The thing he was pinning down had tentacles  
and looked strangely like...  
"A ghost..." she whispered out loud.  
Just then the boy turned to her and his green eyes widened. Giving  
the monster advantage over him and throwing him off and into Rosa.  
Rosa cried out as she and the boy fell to the ground.  
"I-I'm sorry!" The boy stuttered, getting off her, then flew towards  
the ghost.  
Her jaw nearly dropped, the boy was a ghost too. All she could do was  
stand frozen as the boy ghost continued to fight the other ghost.  
"Hey!"  
She looked at the boy who called her.  
"Get the Fenton Thermos!"  
The what?  
She saw something in the corner of her eye and picked it up. It did  
look strangely like a thermos. But it was white and green and had wires all  
around it. She looked back at the boy.  
"Hurry! Toss it!"  
She thought for a second, the ghost had its tentacles around the boy,  
even some were free, she frowned and shook her head. "Its too risky! The  
ghost could get it!"  
The boys' eyes widened, as Rosa ran towards them both, thermos ready in her  
hands. When she got close enough she yelled, "Hey!!!! Ghost for brains!  
Come and get me!" with that she kicked the ghost. Enraged, it turned to  
her, not at all amused.  
"What's a matter plasma butt? Cant even hurt a little girl like me?"  
It dropped the boy and with that, she opened it and a strange light  
burst out from it, nearly knocking her back, but she held it steady. The  
ghost was sucked in and she put the lid on it.  
With that done, everything finally caught up to her.. She dropped the  
thermos and fainted. 


	2. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 2  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
"I hope so."  
"Sure she will, she just fainted, right?"  
Voices were all around her, yet she could not see who spoke them. Everything was in darkness. All the voices did seem concerned. But she could not place those voices. Though one did sound like...  
"Danny, your sure? We shouldn't take her to see the nurse or something?"  
"We cant, not after what she saw."  
Danny!!! And the other one was Sam! And Tucker too! She felt her eye open slowly and as it did, she began to see colors, then shapes. She finally was focused enough to see three worried faces staring down at her.  
"Your awake!" Danny said, smiling.  
"Yeah." Rosa said, rubbing her shoulders and she sat up. "Man, what happened?"  
"You, uh.." Tucker started.  
"I saw you lying on the ground, so I picked you up and took you to here, then told the teacher you weren't feeling well and got a slip for you so you didn't miss any classes. Here.." Danny handed her the slip.  
"Thank you." Rosa said, taking everything in. She looked around noticing she was in the cafeteria. It must have been lunch. Which meant she missed one and a half of her classes. She sighed, thinking how well she was getting along with the teachers at this school. Then she remembered what happened to her and looked at her new friends. She realized they wouldn't believe her and kept quiet about what she saw. They also didn't seem real excited to hear what happened either, so they all stayed silent. What broke the silence was a bowl of pudding landing on Danny's head. Rosa turned to see who threw it, it was a blue eyed, blonde haired boy with very broad shoulders and looked like a genuine football player. But she instantly knew that also, this boy was rude, mean and selfish. Danny meanwhile, sighed and took off the bowl while looking at the mess on his head. Rosa turned back to him and pulled out a packet of tissue she carried around. She handed it to Danny.  
"Thanks." He said, taking tissue out and wiping off his face.  
"No problem, who is that guy?" She asked.  
"Name is Dash, he has something out for me, he really likes to pick on me." Danny obviously was not happy about it.  
"Yeah, I know how you feel, I used to get teased all the time at my old school." Rosa sighed.  
He blinked and looked at her. "Why?"  
"Because of my...." She stopped.  
"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Danny said hurriedly.  
"Its just-"with that, the bell rang. Rosa silently thanked the bell for ringing, then took off. "Ill see you guys later! I can't miss class!"  
Danny looked after her. Tucker nudged him.  
"Hmm?"  
"Does Danny have a crush on the mysterious new girl?" Tucker grinned.  
  
"Well..no! She's just new is all, and frankly after what she saw.."  
"It's alright Danny, she doesn't know who you are." Sam said, trying to calm him down.  
"It was just weird okay? She's nice, but also strong. She could be a good ally."  
"Well, maybe.. but she is also hiding something too. We can't trust her fully unless she reveals things too." Sam thought out loud.  
"Lets catch her after school, maybe we could talk to her then." Tucker suggested.  
"Great idea Tuck." Danny and his two friends got up and started towards class.  
  
In her class, Rosa fidgeted in her seat. She really wanted this day to be over, so she could write in her diary about what happened to her today. She also couldn't help but think of that strange ghost boy.  
"He's a Halfa you know." The strange voice said in her mind.  
"I know that's what he is." She retorted  
She knew about everything supernatural, although her parents both believed all of it was false, she couldn't help to look it up. Its where she felt like she truly belonged, to be like them. She had heard about halfa's while on her search, but she never had seen one in real life. If only I could talk to him, she thought to herself.  
..........................................................................................  
  
_"It is doubtful, he could be anyone from school."_ The voice that annoyed her hissed.  
_"Leave me alone already. I know your suppose to be this other side of me that I never show, so get lost."  
"I will always be inside you Rosa, you can't change that. You can never get rid of me."  
_ _"But I can trap you!"_ mentally Rosa trapped her other self in a container in her mind. _"There! And stay there!"  
  
_The bell rang.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Rosa blinked, the tossed everything in her backpack and ran out of the school, to see Danny and his friends waiting for her outside. They waved to her. She sighed and walked over to them.  
"Hey." Danny said.  
"Hey," Rosa replied. "I have to get home."  
"Where do you live?"  
"167 Maple lane." Rosa replied.  
"That's on the way to my house," Danny grinned, "I can walk with you until there."  
"Sure." Rosa replied. She didn't mind it really. But she was anxious to get home.  
On the way, Danny tried every way he could think of to try to get her to talk about her problem. But she was stubborn, she would not give away the information that quickly. Finally they got to her house. She waved bye to Danny and went inside, Danny continued the walk home, frustrated.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rosa and her new friends were out for ice cream. She finally had friends. It was amazing! She loved it. She even considered telling them her secret. They made her feel so safe. Although Danny would do random and strange disappearing acts and Sam and Tucker always told her it was nothing. Tucker would also sometimes leave too. But it was that day she would never forget.  
As Danny was listening to Rosa talk about her sister and what she did the other day, he suddenly felt a strange case of the shivers and saw a blue stream of air come from his mouth. He narrowed his eyes. Making up a stupid excuse he left the table and ran to the nearest door.  
Rosa saw this and frowned. "Wait, Danny!" She got up and ran after him. Sam and Tucker followed, telling her to stop. But she didn't listen. Then a ghost formed right in front of her. She screamed and stopped. She looked up, terrified at the large green gruesome ghost that stood before her. Its red eyes looked through hers and almost made her skin crawl.  
Tucker and Sam stopped a distance away.  
"Rosa! Run!!" They both cried out. But she could not, she was frozen in place. It raised its arm, ready to smash it into her. That's when she saw a streak of white and black, the halfa was back! His glowing green eyes looked angry too.  
"Leave her alone!" He started to fight the monster and kicked it hard into a wall, knocking over the 51 or more flavors sign. He looked at Rosa. "Run!" he shouted.  
Now, finally able to move herself, she started to run, but soon tripped on a pipe from the nearby sign that was on the ground and fell to the floor.  
"Sam! Tuck! Get her out of here!"  
"Right, come on Sam!" Tucker and Sam ran over to get Rosa. She blinked as they picked her up.  
"I'm fine, we have to help.. him."  
"Don't worry, he can handle this... Danny is good-"realizing what he said, Tucker closed his mouth. Rosa's eye widened. "Danny?!"  
"Now look what you did Tucker!" Sam smacked him.  
"Ow! Sorry!"  
Rosa stood up and saw the thermos now sticking out from Tuckers backpack. Quickly grabbing it, she ran to help Danny. More like limped, apparently she twisted her ankle when she tripped.  
"Danny! Catch!" Rosa threw the thermos as hard as she could.  
He spun when he heard his name and caught the thermos, he pulled the lid off and sucked the ghost into it. He floated to the ground. "Did you just-"  
"Yes, I know its you Danny Fenton." She seemed a little mad. "And why did you keep this from me?"  
"I didn't think- and Tucker said."  
Rosa eyed the two behind her. "Okay, lets settle this at Danny's place alright?"  
With that, the four of them went to Danny's house in silence.  
  
When they got there, they all sat in his room, Rosa and Danny on his bed, Sam in a nearby chair, and Tucker on the floor.  
"Look, Rosa... I didn't mean to keep this from you, I just didn't know if I could trust you yet. You see, I don't want many people to know, that I am a..."  
"Halfa." Rosa sighed.  
"You know about Halfa's?!" Tucker was surprised.  
"Yeah, when I didn't have any human friends, I decided to try the dead. Some talked about halfa's."  
"You can talk to dead people?" Sam said that in a very monotone voice.  
Rosa put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Not really, I used one of those talking boards. I just never thought a halfa would be here."  
"Yeah, it was sort of a accident. I was in my parent's lab and went into this non-working ghost portal, to see what was wrong, I accidentally hit a button and then zap! Hehe, I realized after that I was a halfa."  
"Amazing." Rosa whispered.  
"But we also know you have your share of secrets too." Tucker raised an eyebrow.  
Rosa sighed. "It happened when I was little. I too have snuck into my parents lab, but I'm afraid what happened to me wasn't so lucky. The experiment in there was dangerous, and something went wrong." She shook her head. "Later on when I woke up, I realized I had been in a coma for two months, with horrible scars all over my body. They soon disappeared, but one thing didn't." She put her hand on her face, then removed her hair from her left eye.  
The three others gasped in horror. 


	3. Changed Forever

**First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed my story. Don't worry, there's more to come too. As for Moi, What exactly does Mary Sue mean? And yeah, my grammar isn't perfect. But then again, this is for fun. Also good  
practice. Anyways, on to the story!**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Danny turned his face away in disgust. "I'm sorry." He managed to choke out.  
"Its alright." Rosa put her hair back down.  
Danny still remembered it even with her hair down. It had looked like her eye had been morphed into a snake eye, or something. All yellow with a black slit, and the skin around it morphed into some other skin he couldn't even describe.  
Sam still had a hand over her mouth. Tucker in general looked like he was going to heave. "What was in those chemicals?" Sam asked.  
"We weren't sure, it must have been some sort of morphing liquid, with also some mixture of DNA from different animals and..."  
"Snakes." Danny finished.  
She nodded. "Yeah, that is why I wear my hair over my eye. At the other school, I told my one true friend, and she spread it around school." She sighed. "And I never heard the end of it."  
"Don't worry." Danny took her hand in his. "We wont tell anyone."  
She smirked. "Not as long as I have your secret too Danny Phantom."  
"Uh, Guys?"  
Danny turned to Tucker. "Yeah?"  
"Hate to break up such a Kodak moment, but it is getting late."  
Sam looked at her watch. "Woaw, yeah, If I miss my curfew my parents will throw a fit."  
"Later dudes!" Tucker yelled, before rushing out the door.  
"Talk to you two tomorrow!" Sam shouted, then turned and ran after Tucker.  
  
"Okay, what should we do now?" Danny asked.  
Rosa grinned. "Hey, lets have a tour of your wonderful house."  
"Oh, alright, but my parents are nuts about finding ghosts, and my sister is a pain."  
"Don't worry, I think I can handle them."  
Danny led the way and soon they met up with his sister, Jazz.  
"Hey Danny, who is this?" Jazz eyed Rosa up and down.  
"A new friend, Rosa, this is Jazz."  
"Its nice to meet you." Rosa smiled.  
"You too. Finally Danny, I am glad you are starting to make more friends!" Jazz seemed relieved.  
"Yeah, thanks Jazz." Danny rolled his eyes as Jazz left. "Sisters, go figure."  
Rosa eyed him with a small smile. "Come on, what else?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him around.  
In the living room, they soon met his parents. Rosa eyed them as if they were ghosts themselves. Both had strange suits on and were working on a strange machine.  
"Yo Danny!" his father walked over, a grin spread across his face.  
"Hey Dad."  
"and, who is this?"  
"This is Rosa, Rosa this is my-"  
"Have you seen a ghost?! Are you a ghost?!" Danny's dad questioned Rosa.  
"Erm, No and no." Rosa replied, kind of stunned.  
"Drat!" With that, his dad went back to work.  
"C'mon, before my mom asks anything." Danny took her arm, and led her out.  
His face was flushed, obviously his dad had embarrassed him.  
Hoping to ease his mind, she walked over to a door. "What's in here?"  
  
"Don't go in there." Danny warned.  
"Why? Is it haunted?" a mischievous spark flashed through her blue eye.  
"No, well.. uh sorta.." Danny was confusing himself.  
Rosa laughed and opened the door, then raced down the stairs.  
"Rosa!" Danny followed, worried.  
"Can't catch me Danny Phantom!" she called, running down and trying to find a place to hide from him.  
"You wanna bet?!" he ran after her and suddenly was in front of her.  
"Eeek!" She cried out, running the opposite direction. She gazed around and realized they were in some sort of laboratory, she stopped dead in her tracks. Tons of strange devices surrounded her, including one she became fascinated with. In front of her was a portal. The portal was green and white, shimmering swirling colors in many strange patterns and glowing brightly.  
Danny, meanwhile skidded to a stop behind her.  
"Its beautiful." She whispered.  
"It's the portal to the Ghost Zone." He said with a twinge of fear in his voice.  
"Amazing." She reached out her arm.  
"No!" he pulled her back. "That place is too dangerous! Rosa, promise me you wont ever touch that portal again!" Danny looked at her in the eye.  
"I, I promise." She replied.  
.......................................................................................  
  
_ "You know you want to." The voice whispered in her head.  
"Last time I listened to you, my eye got this way." Rosa growled.  
"Oh please, one miscalculation and you don't believe me."  
"Why should I? I don't even know what you are!"  
"I am you."  
"You keep saying that. But I don't know what that means!"  
"I am the side that never comes out, I am your dark side. The one that always wants to make mischief and cause chaos. I am the tough part of you. The one you would never let out."  
"Or maybe I am a loony having multiple personalities."  
"Still thinking your insane Rosa? That is so false, you are the only true one sane."  
"I don't believe you." With that, Rosa locked away the voice and fell asleep in her bed._  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
A week later, Rosa was with Danny and Sam on a routine hunt for ghosts. She had worn this strange suit, claiming it protected her. Her parents had specially designed it to protect her against anything. It had a black Rose in the middle of it, along with the color pink surrounding it. It also had black boots, pink gloves, a black skirt, and sleek pink tights under it. It also turned out, Rosa didn't like eating meat like Sam. Finally Sam was happy that someone shared her opinion. Danny looked down on the ground at the two girls gabbing away and rolled his eyes.  
"You think you could do less talking and more looking for ghosts?" He called down.  
Both laughed.  
"Sorry Danny!" Rosa called, still amused.  
Danny turned around and started to look around, he didn't have to look long before a large green ghost flew at him.  
He jumped out of the way of the flying ghost and turned to face it, only to find it was heading towards the ground, towards Rosa!  
"Rosa look out!" Danny called.  
Rosa jumped out of the way, and the ghost landed through the ground. Sam ran over.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah." Rosa said.  
Danny landed next to them. "Why did that ghost want you?" He asked Rosa.  
"Beats me." Just then, she turned invisible and disappeared under the ground.  
"Wha?"  
"Danny too, turned invisible and intangible and flew into the ground. He found them both back at his house in his parent's lab. The ghost was trying to push Rosa into the portal.  
"Hey! Get away from her!" Danny called to the ghost, angry.  
The ghost turned to him, it had glowing green eyes, and had the form of a man. A very young one, but looked very evil.  
"If it isn't the halfa. Come to ruin my job?" the ghost grinned.  
"Ruin your job? Wha?" Danny regained his composure. "Who sent you?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The rest happened in slow motion. The ghost held his hand up, then slammed it into Rosa, sending her reeling backwards.  
"Danny!" She cried out as she felt her body fall back into the liquid like portal.  
"Rosa!" he yelled as he saw her body fall through the portal.  
The ghost smirked at the boy. "My job is done." With that, it was gone.  
Danny flew into the Ghost Zone to look for Rosa. .....................................................................................................  
  
_"What, what happened?" Rosa said in her head.  
"You have been thrown into the Ghost Zone, nimrod, and got knocked out in the process." The voice was annoyed.  
"You... you had some part in this!" Rosa accused the voice.  
"I might, and I might not. Forget that though, how do you feel?"  
"Strange, my body feels like it's a pin cushion, so many small stinging sensations. Oh it hurts."  
"Good, than things are going according to my plan."  
"Wha-"  
  
_ "Rosa! Rosa wake up please!" Danny's voice pleaded.  
_ "Better go wake up, your boy is calling."_

.....................................................................................................................  
  
Danny found her and brought her back to the real world. He set her down and started to call her name, just as she started to wake up though, something very strange happened, her body began to glow a vibrant pink and after the transformation, Danny stared down at her, his mouth wide open. He ran to the phone.  
"Hello? Tucker the great speaking." His smug voice wasn't hard to miss.  
"Tucker! It's Danny! Look, you have to come over to my house! Something happened..."  
"Is Sam alright?" Tucker was concerned.  
"No, its Rosa... she.. just hurry Tucker!"  
"No, tell me whets wrong Man!" Tucker obviously wanted to know right then.  
"I don't know how, but.. Tucker... Rosa's turned..."  
"Yeah?"  
"She's, she's.."  
"Spit it out!"  
"She's a halfa..."


	4. A Voice

**Thanks to everyone, again, who reviewed, and thanks supergirlhv for letting  
me know what a Mary-sue is. Although I don't agree with the previous  
reviewer who did claim that she was a Mary Sue, I respect her judgment. After all, we all know Rosa isn't perfect. Also don't worry, she does get developed more. Hehehe not defending my character, just thought Id shed a little light for those of you who have doubts. Anyways, on with the story!**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tucker literally dropped the phone and ran over to Danny's house, on the way, he met a very confused Sam. Who was holding the thermos. He filled her in as they ran to Danny's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Rosa started to wake up. She blinked when she saw Danny, looking at her worried.  
"Danny?" she said, her mind beginning to clear.  
"Yeah, how do you feel?" He held out his hand to help her to her feet.  
"I feel kind of strange. But I think I am alright." She stood up, her feet were kind of wobbly, but she managed to keep herself steady.  
"Rosa..." Danny looked at her with this strange look, almost like he had bad news for her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Guys!" It was just then Tucker and Sam ran into the room, when they saw Rosa, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
"So its true.." Sam said.  
"Yes, but-"  
"What's true?" Rosa asked, confused.  
"That you have changed into a Halfa." Tucker replied, obviously they didn't know that she didn't know.  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Tucker!" Danny looked at his friend crossly.  
"Wha- didn't you tell her?" Tucker looked back into Danny's eyes, he knew the answer.  
"I was going to when-"  
"When we decided to show up." Sam slapped her hand onto her forehead. "Cant you ever keep anything from spilling from your mouth Tucker?"  
"Hey look Sam I didn't know-"  
As the arguing persisted, Rosa found herself turning and walking over to a nearby mirror, what she saw, shocked her.  
She looked quite different than her normal self. She had the same suit on, but the colors were all backwards. She had a pink rose in the middle of her chest, black surrounding it, black gloves, pink belt, black skirt, pink tights and black boots. Also her hair had turned black and her one eye that she could see was neon pink. Her first thought of course was, "Oh my god.."  
The other three in the room gazed at her, she noticed in the mirror; obviously she said that out loud. She felt herself blush, but as she did, she turned invisible.  
The other three blinked. She managed to bring herself back to being visible, but it was hard.  
"Amazing." Tucker said.  
"Don't look so impressed, we have seen Danny do it thousands of times." Sam raised her eyebrow at Tucker.  
"But, she wasn't zapped like Danny, can the ghost Zone itself turn humans into halfa's?!" Tucker started to walk towards the door.  
"No!" the others shouted.  
"Relax! Okay! I wont go."  
"It doesn't make sense." Danny mumbled. "You couldn't have been turned into a halfa just by going into the Ghost Zone."  
"Listen, I don't know either, but how do I change back?" Rosa asked, worried.  
"Just think about transforming yourself back, don't worry about a thing, and just think about yourself."  
Rosa nodded and concentrated. Soon she heard a buzzing noise around her and saw two pink rings engulf her body, and then they were gone.  
She blinked and looked down, to see her regular suit, black rose, pink surrounding it. She sighed in relief and saw her blue eye and blonde hair.  
"I, I should go, I need time to think.." Rosa ran out of the room, not looking back.  
"Rosa wait!" Danny called, he started to go after her, but Sam held him back.  
"Look, Danny, give her some space, okay? She needs to recover. This is a big shock."  
Danny nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
  
............................................................................  
  
_"Awww, why did you run away? Is Rosa scared?" The voice mocked her. _

_"You had a part in this, you stupid voice! I want you to leave me alone forever!" _

_"In a couple of weeks that won't be a problem." _

_"What was that?" _

_"Nothing."_

_ "I know your hiding something, but as long as I have control over this body there is nothing you can do to harm anyone!" _

_"We will see little Rosa. We will see."_

................................................................................  
  
Rosa had called in sick for two days. Danny was starting to get worried.  
"What if she tries to do something to herself?" he and his friends were sitting at the lunch table, silence had been in the air, until Danny spoke.  
"Like what?" Tucker suddenly wished he hadn't asked.  
"Like-oh I don't know. I am too worried to think about worse case scenarios."  
"Danny, I am sure Rosa is fine. She just is trying to adjust." Sam shrugged. "She will be back in school tomorrow I bet anything!"  
  
A week passed; still there was no sign of Rosa. Now Danny was just plain paranoid.  
He was now pacing after school in his house, Tucker and Sam sitting down next to him.  
Sam finally couldn't take it anymore.  
"Alright, lets go to her house and see if we can talk to her." Sam sighed.  
Danny's face lit up. "Great idea! Lets go!"  
With that, the three ran over to Rosa's house, Danny just hoped they weren't too late. ............................................................................................  
  
_Rosa felt herself slip farther this time into her mind trap than before._

_ Suddenly she realized it and pulled away. _

_"You can't trick me this time, Deva." Rosa had made up a name for this voice now. Deva didn't mind it at all either._

_ "Soon your barriers will crumble Rosa, and then you will be mine."_

_ "Not if I take myself first."_

_ "Do you really have the guts to do yourself in? I think you don't."_

_ "If it means getting rid of you, then I would be glad to at least then I_ _might know who you really are!" _

_"I know you Rosa, you wouldn't do it. Especially to hurt your family and friends so much." _

_Rosa was silent. _

_"I knew it. Don't worry Rosa, everything will be fine." _

_"I don't trust you." _

_ "I know."_  
There was a knock at her door. "Rosa! Dear! Some guests have come to  
see you!" her mom, great

"Tell them I am too ill to see any visitors!" Rosa called out.

The door opened. Danny, Sam and Tucker were behind it. ......................................................................................  
  
"Rosa we know you aren't really sick." Danny walked over to her.  
Rosa felt herself sigh and look at Danny. "Danny, I cant, go and face everyone like this. I don't want to be a halfa! I am 15 Danny! My emotions are on overdrive and they affect my new abilities! Look! I'm starting to disappear again!"  
She indeed was.  
"Rosa look! If I can control my powers so can you! Please, calm down!"  
"I Cant! I wont! God, how stupid can I be? I at first thought it'd be cool to have powers, what in the world was I thinking? This is some type of karma I know it!"  
Tucker was kind of confused. Sam was getting annoyed. Danny was just plain frustrated.  
Finally, Sam did something no one else had the guts to do. She walked over to Rosa and slapped her.  
The room was silent for a few seconds. It felt like hours to all that were in the room.  
Danny and Tucker jaws were dropped.  
Rosa blinked, then gazed at Sam. "Thanks, I needed that."  
"No problem." Sam replied, a smug smile on her face.  
Rosa sighed. "I am sorry guys." She sat down. "I am just so overwhelmed and now Deva is bugging me again-"  
"Deva?" All of them asked at once. Rosa now knew she made an error.  
"Oh, erm, uh."  
"Who is Deva?" Danny asked.  
Rosa blushed, then turned invisible again. "Darn it!"  
She changed back. "Sorry, um.. and Deva... trust me, you would think I am loony if I told you."  
"Nah, unless your hearing voices or something." Tucker grinned.  
Now Rosa really didn't want to tell them.  
Sam saw her reaction and elbowed Tucker.  
"Ow! What did I do?"  
Danny noticed too. "You hear voices?"  
She sighed. "Sort of. Just this one, she claims to be my other self. The self that is evil or something of that sort. After a while I gave her a name. Deva. She seemed to like it too. She keeps saying she might take over me anytime she wants or something. I have kept her blocked off. But I don't know how long I can keep her locked up. She is getting stronger. Dangerously stronger."  
"Maybe we should tell someone about this."  
  
"And say what Danny? I'm hearing voices? They'd just lock me up for sure. Besides, I am a halfa now too. I can't let anyone find out about this as well!"  
"Well lets think, when did you first hear this voice?" Danny looked at her.  
"When I-"  
_ "Don't tell them anything!" Deva screamed.  
_ Rosa's head exploded in pain. Her hands instantly went to the sides of her head, she pleaded with Deva to stop.  
_ "Stop! Please! It hurts so much!"  
"Then let me take control of your body for you."  
"No!"  
"I'm afraid my dear, you don't have a choice."  
_ That's the last Rosa could remember, before she lost all contact with her body.


	5. Into Her Mind

Chapter 5  
  
Danny looked, terrified at what was happening to Rosa. She was clutching her head in massive pain. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Rosa put her arms down and looked up at them. But something was different about her. Her normally cheerful, yet stubborn blue eye that was full of life, now looked empty, vacant. He stepped back.  
"Rosa?" he asked softly. She did not respond.  
"Deva?" This time the girls head turned.  
Sam and Tucker immediately jumped behind Danny.  
"What have you done to Rosa?" Danny asked Deva.  
"She is.. asleep." That voice defiantly didn't sound like Rosa. Neither did that smirk she was wearing on Rosa's face.  
"Stand back guys, I'm going ghost!" Danny announced, spreading his arms wide. Two white rings engulfed him and transformed him into Danny Phantom. His green eyes glowed almost like a neon sign. His snow-white hair was slightly messed up, him not having time to brush his hair before he left to visit Rosa. The black and white spandex suit around him stuck to his skin tightly.  
Rosa, or Deva, smirked, then held out her arms as well. Two pink rings engulfed her and she became her ghost self.  
"Pink so isn't my color. Oh well." With that, Deva attacked Danny. He dodged and flew in the air back at her. She seemed to take control of the situation fast and turned to him, throwing a plasma blast right into him.  
"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried as he fell to the ground. He got back up, a bit bruised, but it would take more than a plasma blast to take him down.  
"Vlad did worse to me than you could ever do!" He yelled at the evil being.  
Her face hardened. "Well see about that!!" With that, she attacked with a bigger blast of pure pink energy.  
Danny thought fast and used a whitish green blast of his own to block hers out. She had just gotten the powers, there was no way she could have experience.  
They both panted after the fight, both weaker but neither one willing to give up. Danny was weary to hurt her, after all, this was Rosa's body at risk. A smile spread across her lips without warning. Then, as if this being her last shot, she ran towards Danny, she knocked into him, then turned them both intangible and disappeared through the wall. Sam and Tucker looked at it baffled.  
"C'mon!" Sam shouted. "We have to find them!"  
Both took off to look for them.  
  
Deva had him pinned down on the ground, she grinned evilly.  
"I wanted to finish you without an audience." There was that evil smirk again. Danny struggled and finally turned intangible and disappeared under ground. She expected that so she stood up and waited for him to attack.  
He did, he wrapped his arms around her from behind her back. As if to capture her. She kicked him in the shins, then stepped away as he crumpled to the ground.  
Danny felt hopeless. If only the real Rosa would return.  
As if hearing his prayer, Deva started to look in pain. Rosa was regaining consciousness. She was the dominant soul too. Which meant Deva was loosing power, especially after the fight they had.  
"Ill get you Danny Phantom! Trust me I will!" She cried as she fell to her knees and collapsed.  
  
When Rosa opened her eye, she saw Danny smiling weakly down at her. She sat up and held her head, it hurt so much. "Danny? Is she gone?"  
"For now. But Rosa she said shed come back."  
"Yes, I know." She was silent for a while. "Danny I have to leave everyone, I have to be locked up or something. She wants to destroy everything! I don't know how much longer I can control her for this long!"  
"Rosa no, your part ghost now. You'd just disappear through everything in the real world!"  
"Then send me to the ghost Zone and have me locked up!"  
"Rosa.."  
"No arguing Danny! You know you have to keep this world from any harm! No matter...what the consequence." She winced and she was very frightened. But she.. she couldn't let anything bad happen to her friends and family.  
"Let me try something first." Danny looked at her. "Before we all jump to conclusions."  
He turned intangible and disappeared into her. She was shocked and scared, but instantly felt safe when he could control her completely. He looked through her mind, but not through memories, she did not want her mad at him. He just looked for Deva. ...............................................................................................  
  
In Rosa's Mind.  
  
_"Geez, there is like so many places in your mind." Danny complained, trying to search everywhere. The place was large to say the least, and was the colors pink, black and green. There were many holes and doors to different places. It reminded Danny of the ghost Zone strangely. Although with more pink. _

_"I'm sorry Danny that my mind is so vast." She said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Now your sounding like Deva." Danny said back to her, he wanted to win this. But he wouldn't. _

_"Want me to toss you out Danny Phantom? I don't like having my body and mind invaded. Although I could do nothing about Deva." She mentally sighed.  
  
"Don't worry ill find her and toss her out. No need to worry." _

_"Try and find me." Deva whispered mischievously. _

_"W-where did that come from?" Danny looked around fast. Nothing in sight. _

_"Danny hurry!" Rosa seemed scared._

_ Danny went through her mind as fast as he could. He finally found Deva, and he didn't like at all what he saw. _

_"Oh no.." he whispered._

..................................................................................................  
  
"Is she alright?" Sam asked Tucker, panicking.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. They had found Rosa on the floor a couple minutes before. She was totally out of it and would not wake up. Danny was nowhere to be found. Thankfully she had changed back to her normal self, so Tucker and Sam took her back to her room. Sam was very worried about Danny and Rosa. Tucker was totally freaking out.  
"What do we do Sam?!"  
"I guess we wait.."

................................................................................................  
  
_"Leave her alone!" Danny cried at the figure before him. She had dark black hair, glowing red eyes and a perfect figure of a girl, yet her skin looked deathly pale and she wore a black velvet dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders and forming an X on her back to the bottom of the dress. Her pale features could not hide the strange liveliness from her. Strange thing was, he knew exactly what she was.  
"So, we meet real face to face Danny Phantom." She smirked, fangs appearing.  
Danny clenched his fists. "I said leave her alone! Get out of Rosa!"  
"Now why would I do that? She is the perfect body to inhabit."  
"Who are you?"  
"You know Danny"_

_ "I know what you are. But I don't know your real name!"  
"I am fond of Deva, but if you must know. Desdemona. That's my real name." Her evil smiling widening.  
"I'm confused, what is she Danny?" Rosa asked, she decided to ask since he wasn't telling her.  
"The most foul of creatures. I always thought they didn't exist, of course I didn't think ghosts existed either." He felt himself shiver slightly, as if a strange cold and bitterness swept into his body.  
"Get on with it." Deva/ Desdemona said, annoyed.  
"Well?" Rosa asked.  
"She's a demon."_


	6. The Story

Chapter 6  
  
_ Rose felt herself mentally gasp.  
"That's right Rosie, and I have been taking over you ever since you were born." Desdemona sneered.  
"Leave Rosa alone!" Danny ordered. Which, Desdemona found very funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" Danny glared at the demon.  
"What's so funny is, that you have no idea what you are dealing with. I am no mere demon. I was thrown from the underworld for being too evil. I was forced into the world where no one could see or hear me. Then I realized I could take over bodies." She smiled evilly.  
"After a while I came to this newborn girl. The purest heart I had seen in a long time. I couldn't resist, I had to see if I could kill her. Eh Rosa? I almost did, when your love overwhelmed me." She scowled.  
"I had no choice but to be knocked out. For **5 years!!!!** After that I managed to speak through your thoughts."  
"You liar!!! You said you were me! But all this time you are just a monster!" Rosa was very mad.  
"No, I never lied. I am you. The other you. I have been here since you were born. I know everything about you Rosa Sector. Or should I say now, Rosa Specter."  
Rosa was speechless, but Danny wasn't.  
"I don't care, you don't belong here, so leave Rosa alone!"  
"You think I would be mad to throw away a perfectly good halfa body just because you told me so?" Desdemona felt herself start to laugh again. Abruptly she stopped and her eyes flashed red at Danny. Suddenly he was spiraling backwards and out of Rosa's body, into the arms of Sam._ ..................................................................................................................  
  
Sam almost jumped in surprise as Danny, in intangible mode came flying backwards out of Rosa into her arms. Danny, still as Danny Phantom put his hand to his head, then sat up. He realized where he was, blushed, and stood up, saying sorry to Sam.  
  
At the same time, Tucker saw Rosa opening her blue eye. He looked down on her.  
"Hey you all right?" he asked, concerned.  
"I don't know." She answered truthfully. She looked a knowing glance at Danny. He sighed and looked down.  
"What happened?" Tucker asked, now annoyed that once again he missed a big deal.  
Rosa and Danny took turns telling them what happened in her head.  
"Now she is dormant. That took a lot out of her to knock you out of my body Danny." Rosa put her arms around her legs, holding them close to her. Not only did she turn into a halfa, but also now she realized her evil voice was a demon, a dangerous demon that could take over her body any moment. For some reason she seemed to get stronger after Rosa's exposure in the ghost zone. After she became a halfa. Her eyes widened in shock.  
"No..." she whispered.  
"What?" The rest asked at the same time.  
"She planned this. Everything! Me getting knocked into the ghost zone. That wasn't just a random ghost! That ghost worked for Desdemona!" Rosa announced, terrified.  
"For her to get stronger, she needed energy, negative energy! The ghost zone is full of negative energy!" Rosa was starting to shake.  
"Rosa, its alright." Danny went to comfort her, but she pulled away.  
"Don't you see Danny? She's in control! She turned me into a halfa so she could gain control! Oh no. Oh no! Shell make me hurt people. Hurt you." Her blue eye looked clouded suddenly. "Get out." She murmured.  
"What?" Danny looked at her.  
"Get out!" She screamed.  
"Snap out of it Rosa! This is not helping!" Sam looked into her one blue eye dead on.  
"Sam, I don't want to hurt you, but if I must push you out forcibly I will! I can't let her kill anyone!" With that, Rosa turned into Rosa Specter and started to shove them all out of her room.  
But Danny was still his Phantom self and managed to pin her down.  
"Rosa snap out of it! This won't help! She will come after us anyways! You can't stop what she will do!" He glared into her eye. She looked back, after a few minutes, the cloudiness was gone.  
"I-I'm sorry.." she said weakly. Danny could tell that she was worn out. He got off her, and they both turned back into their human selves.  
Rosa finally could not take it anymore, she sat there and put her head in her hands and started to cry. Danny walked over to her and lifted her head. What he saw shocked him.  
Her good eye was red and puffy, a line of clear liquid rolled down her cheek. The eye covered by her hair also had a liquid rolling down her other cheek. But it was not clear, it was black. He shakingly moved his hand away from the black liquid. For some reason it did not look safe to touch.  
Rosa noticed this, and looked down. She moved her hand around her face, catching the clear and black liquid together in her hand. She held out the hand to Danny.  
"Don't worry... its not lethal. It's just like tears but black." She said, with a sigh.  
Danny nodded. She finally was able to make her skin all clean again. But her blue eye was puffy and still red.  
After a while, no one said anything.  
Finally, Danny said. "You started to talk about when you heard her voices before she interrupted us?"  
Rosa nodded. She took a shaky breath and began.  
"When I was seven, I realized that I was bored one day and suddenly her voice came to me. At first I was frightened, but then she started to talk about fun and what to do. I was seven, so I hardly knew about how dangerous the chemicals would be in the lab. So I went. I was curious and she made me feel like it was okay. I started to play. Then she told me about a fun recipe that would make me pretty. More so than I was. So again I followed her instructions. But something went wrong. The chemical in front of me had given a very bad reaction. It was bubbling and fizzing, and the next thing I saw was a bright light, then I heard a deafening bang. After that I was in a coma for months. I finally awoke to my body badly bruised, and my eye horribly disfigured into this reptile like eye. After that, I never trusted her much, I often was able to keep her at bay. But now, she's fed off too much of the power. She's gotten stronger than I am. After a while, there will be no more Rosa Sector." With that, she crawled into her bed and hid under the covers, now acting like a scared little girl.  
"What I want to know is how she turned you into a halfa." Tucker said, annoyed.  
"Maybe the chemicals she was exposed to before never left her body and when she went through into the Ghost Zone, the chemicals in there reacted to the ones in her skin." Sam shrugged.  
Danny and Tucker looked at her in awe. They hadn't thought about that.  
"You know, if I wasn't a C student, I would have thought of that two days ago." Danny said.  
Rosa was still under the covers, listening to them talk, but stayed where she was. Too much had happened when she moved here. It all became too much.  
Sam looked at her watch. She had to go. After saying goodbye to Tucker, Danny and Rosa she left. Tucker followed a couple minutes later. Soon it was just Danny and Rosa. Her figure still hidden under the covers. He sighed and walked over to her and sat on her bed.  
"Rosa, trust me we will find a way out of this, that wont have to do with sending you to ghost jail or anything. Please trust me."  
There was no response.  
"Rosa you were wrong. She is not stronger than you. You are stronger. I know you are. You do have courage and a good heart. But I also know you are scared and that limits your ability to control her. You can't let her control you. You must not to save yourself. Me, Sam and Tucker will always be behind you. Were your friends. You don't have to fight this battle alone."  
He continued, "I have to go now before my father gets mad. Look, ever want to talk just call me okay? You have my number. Don't be afraid to call." She suspected he smiled as he said that. Then she felt weight lift from her mattress and heard his footsteps walk out of her room, closing the door behind him. She slowly pulled her covered from over her head and glanced out at her room. Empty. With a sigh of relief she lied back down.  
"I wish I could believe him." She whispered.


	7. In Danger

**WARNING: I rated this chapter PG 13 since it has to do with some serious issues. Depression and suicide are serious problems facing society today. I  
know, I have gone through it. Thank you very much for your time.  
**  
Chapter 7  
  
A week later, Rosa still hadn't returned to school. The teachers were beginning to get concerned. Not only that, but her parents were as well. She would not allow anyone in her room and strange screams would come from her room abruptly in the middle of the night. Her parents and sister contacted Danny, Sam and Tucker constantly. But they could only do so much. Danny feared that his words had meant nothing to Rosa. That she was too far- gone to be reached. He knew she was depressed, shocked and scared. That would be a dangerous combination of emotions for a 15-year-old girl. He had a feeling that she might commit suicide. But he also knew she wouldn't give Desdemona the satisfaction of her winning. But still, he wondered what other things she would dare to do to herself. Sam wasn't too worried, but she was kind of. She knew what people did to their selves under the circumstances. She remembered when Danny first got his powers. She still kept a stone face. She would not let Rosa's problems get to her too much. After all, there was nothing she could do. Tucker, although worried, kept a positive attitude. He believed what Danny did. But still was worried for his new friend.  
  
Danny had tried to keep himself stable through the whole week. But deep down, he wanted to know if Rosa was all right. He knew what it was like to be a halfa like she was. Even if he didn't know what it was like to have a demon control her body. But he would not give up. That night he couldn't think of anything else but how she was doing. Now that he was thinking about her, he thought about how cute she looked as Rosa Specter. Her black hair and bright pink eye, the pink and black suit tight around her body. Also when she blushed, she always turned invisible. He felt so-

"Danny!" his fathers voice boomed from downstairs.

"What?!" Danny jumped out of bed.

"Theres someone for you on the Fenton Ghost tracking walkie talkie!" Danny rolled his eyes. That was dad, thinking the phone was the Fenton Ghost tracking walkie Talkie. He hurried down and picked up the phone, thinking it was Sam or Tuck.

"Hello?"

"Danny?" He froze. That was Rosa. She sounded frightened and weak.

"Rosa?! Are you alright?! You didn't do anything drastic did you?"

"You told me once to call you w-when I wanted t-to t-talk?" Her voice was faltering many times. This worried him.

"Yes." He replied. "Want me to come over?"

"Yes, and Danny, please hurry..." With that, all Danny heard was the dial tone.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Rosa crumpled to her knees and put her head in her hands. What had she just done?!

_"Don't worry about it." Desdemona smirked. _

_"How could you?! You took me over to make that call!!"_

_ "Yes, and now that I am powerful enough, Danny Phantom will **DIE**!" _

_"No!" Rosa shrieked. "I wont let you!" _

_Rosa felt herself glow bright pink and her inside glow a vibrant pink as well. Desdemona expected this. _

_"Your powers can't stop me!" With a wave of her hand, she knocked away Rosa's vengeance and sucked up all of her negative energy. Rosa felt herself curl up like a little girl and wish it all went away._

_ "Because you are soo full of doubt and sadness now, you belong to me forever!" Desdemona cackled. _

_"Danny, no it's a trap." Rosa weakly cried out in her mind. But she knew he wouldn't be able to hear._

_ Desdemona once again had control fully of Rosa's body. For now and forever more._ ..........................................................................................  
  
Danny had been running to Rosa's house for the last two minutes, he knew that whatever Rosa had planned, it was dangerous. He got to her house and went inside. He ran to her room and pounded forcibly on the door. When no one answered he threw it open to see Rosa on the floor. She was crying and holding something sharp. It was a pair of scissors. He leaped from the door entrance, changed into Danny Phantom and landed on top of her, forcibly tearing the scissors from her grasp.

"What were you thinking?!" He shouted at her.

"It was the only way." She said lifelessly.

Danny felt himself hold back a sob. She really was too far-gone.

While distracted, he had yet to notice a floating bat behind him.

He saw her eye suddenly come to life and her mouth open into a gasp. "Danny look out!" she cried and shoved him off her. The bat floated around near him. He dodged it as best as he could. Meanwhile, Rosa stood up and grinned evilly. She transformed into Rosa Specter. She flew her arms out and other objects came crashing at Danny. A jump rope flew and tied him up. Socks instantly covered his eyes and his feet firmly bound by a chord that was still plugged into the wall.

"What are you doing Rosa?!" he was scared.

"Merely what I wanted to do for a long time Danny Phantom." She laughed. He suddenly realized this was not Rosa, but Desdemona. He had one choice. He had to use up her magic. Quickly he turned intangible and disappeared through the wall. Desdemona followed. He flew around.

"Hey! Demon for brains! Try to get me!" he called from up near the ceiling. Enraged she tried to blast him many times, he grinned as he dodged each attack. After a while though, he realized she had a lot more power this time than she had before. He had started to get tired. .................................................................................  
  
Tucker and Sam had gotten together, worried about Rosa and Danny.

"We have to go help!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No we would just be of no use." Sam sighed. "We need help. I know exactly who to call."

A couple minutes later a small girl walked through Sam's front door. She was around 13. She had black hair and sea green eyes. She had the normal figure of a 13 year old, but wore a black cape around her purple skirt and black tank top.

"This is your help?" Tucker looked at Sam.

The small girl frowned. "Whether you believe it or not, I have highly powerful magic!" The girl said, sticking her head up proudly in the air.

"Erm, Tucker, this is Cassandra. She's a very powerful witch and close friend to the family." Sam introduced.

Cassandra grinned. "Call me Cass for short."

Tucker for once was speechless.

Sam explained the situation to Cass.

She sighed. "It doesn't sound good. I will do what I can." She pulled from her robe a crystal ball. Tucker almost doubled over in laughter.

"You're a crack pot! No real decent witch would use a crystal ball!"

Cass's green eyes glowed a dangerous color.

Tucker instantly shut up.

Sam looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Cass. He isn't very good with keeping his mouth shut."

"Hey!"

Cass felt herself smile. She nodded and set the crystal ball down. She threw some strange dust from a nearby pouch onto the ball and closed her eyes. She concentrated and finally the ball began to glow. Sam and Tucker stared wide-eyed at the strange occurrence. Cass opened her eyes and looked straight into the ball, soon they all could see the scene played before them. Danny getting into the house, then him pinning her down, up to the part where he was starting to get tired by flying around too much.

Cass looked sadly down. "There isn't much I can do, but hope that Rosa makes the one choice that would save us all, but sacrifice her own life."

"No...you don't mean..." Sam started.

Cass looked away.

"I'm sorry, but she would have to kill herself."


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8  


  
  
Danny Fenton felt himself weaken every time he flew away to dodge Desdemona's attacks. Finally she got lucky and hit him in the chest. He flew backwards into a bunch of boxes. They now where in Rosa's basement. Boxes littered the area, along with childhood things such as toys and a baby carriage. Danny sat up in a daze as Desdemona floated over to him. She had a very evil glimmer in her eye. He quickly got up and faced her.

"Ready to fight to the death?" she whispered in a cruel voice.  
He narrowed his eyes. "Its you who is going down."  
_"Danny!"_  
His eyes widened. It was Rosa.  
_ "Danny listen to me...my weak spot is my eye. Aim for my bad eye!"  
"Rosa I cant... you'd be hurt."  
"You have no choice!"  
_ Danny took a deep breath and then flew forward at Desdemona. He winced and his fist made contact with her bad eye and hair that was covering it.  
Desdemona screeched and fell to the ground. Danny turned his head away.  
"Danny?" a voice asked weakly. He turned to see Rosa standing. It wasn't Desdemona, he could see it in her eye. It was Rosa. He smiled.  
"How you feeling?" Danny asked.  
"Tired. She drained me a lot. She, feeds off my negative emotions." Rosa looked down. "I don't know how I can stop her Danny. I might have to..."  
"Don't even think it Rosa." Danny hugged her.  
She pulled away. "But I cant, I cant let her control me again." Rosa looked him over. He had scratches, his hair was messed up badly and on his face were two deep cuts. "Look what she did to you Danny. What she is capable of. I cant bare to see everyone I love get hurt. I'm sorry Danny. I know this is the only way to destroy her for good. If she does not have a body to inhabit!" With that, Rosa turned intangible and floated through the ceiling.  
"Rosa no!" Danny cried out, then followed her.  
...............................................................................  
  
_ "What do you think you are doing?!" Deva cried.  
"What I should have done ten years ago!" Rosa announced.  
She flew towards the cliffs. She knew she would never survive the fall.  
"If you dare do this, I will trap your spirit forever!" Desdemona threatened.  
"As long as my friends and family will be safe. I will spend the rest of my afterlife, trying to get rid of you!" Rosa thought about how much her family and friends loved her._  
_** Flashback:  
**_ "If you ever need to talk, you have my number..." _Sweet, sincere Danny._  
  
Danny and Tucker had no idea what to do, Rosa was totally loosing it then Sam slapped her. "Thanks I needed that." Rosa said. _Sam, always to the point. But caring.  
_ Tucker looked down on her. She had just woken up after Desdemona took her over. "Hey, you okay?" _Ah, Tucker. Who can say enough about him?  
_ Ruby, her older sister with red hair and green eyes looked at Rosa nearby. She saw how hurting she was and walked over to her. "Y'know, she must not have been your true friend, to spread rumors like that. Even though you have something different about you, that doesn't mean you're a freak." _Though she can be a pain, she always has got my back and helps me feel better.  
_ After the accident, Rosa's mom hugged her close and told her that she loved her. Dad kissed her head and asked her not to scare him like that again. _They were so happy when I was alive. I wish I could say goodbye.  
_ _ "If you stop this madness you wont have to!" Deva pleaded.  
"No, I have to. You can never again rule my body. I'm sick of you trying to seduce me into everything!"  
She landed on the highest cliff. She walked towards the edge.  
"No you cant!" Desdemona struggled to take over her body. But Rosa fought back.  
"No you are no longer going to control me!" Rosa screamed.  
"I will forever control you! You have no place trying to stop your destiny!"  
"This is not my destiny! You will never rule me or no one else again!"_  
_ She fell to her knees in pain. Both sides were trying hard to take over the body. She clenched her head.  
"Yes! Evil shall rule!" her red eyes glowed brightly.  
"No! I will never let you!" Rosa glowed a blinding pink. "I'm tired of being pushed around by you and everyone else! I wont let the ones I love down!"_  
"Rosa!"  
It was Danny.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
"No, this cannot be happening." Tucker whispered.  
"It is.." Cass said.  
"Do something!" Tucker turned to her. "You're a witch, do a spell! She wont be allowed to die! Rosa can't die!"  
Sam was silent.  
"I am afraid there is no choice. The demon wouldn't leave her body, unless she knew Rosa was going to do herself in. After the demon leaves the body, then I could trap it forever. But, Desdemona wont leave unless Rosa was dead. Dead and good. I am sorry."  
"I wont accept that!" Tucker ran out of Sam's house.  
Sam turned to Cass. "There is no other way?"  
"Danny surely cannot defeat that demon. He is not strong enough. And you know what I say is true."  
Sam looked down. "I know." Then she looked up. "But after being friends with Danny for so long, I know something else."  
"What's that?"  
"That there is always a way." Sam followed Tucker. Cass watched her go, smiling softly. She turned her attention back to the ball at the scene before her.  
"I hope you are right Sam."  
..............................................................................................  
  
Rosa turned to Danny.  
"Danny, go away..." she struggled the words out of her mouth.  
"No! I wont let you do this. I can stop Desdemona, please. Don't throw your life away." Danny inched closer.  
"No, this is the only way to get her out of me, and to never harm anyone again." Rosa turned her head ahead of her. She looked down. She gulped. She walked towards the edge.  
"Rosa don't!" Cried another voice. She turned to see Tucker, and slightly behind him, Sam. She turned to them. She now had complete control of her body. Her eyes had tears flowing from them. Black on one side, clear on the other.  
"Thank you for being my friends. I love you all. Tell my family to never forget me." One more step. She lost sight of her friends as she fell. Fell to her freedom. 


	9. Blast from the Past

Chapter 9  
  
"Rosa, No!" Danny launched himself over the edge, falling after her. He would not let her die.  
"Danny!" Both Sam and Tucker cried, they ran to the edge and looked down as the two figures fell, they got smaller and smaller.  
At that time, Cass also ran to the scene. She pulled out a crystal ball and murmured some words. It glowed brightly and fell down after them.  
"What was that?!" Tucker looked at Cass.  
"You'll see..." She looked solemn.  
............................................................  
  
_ "You miserable brat! Now see what you've done?!" Desdemona screeched.  
  
"I've done what I should have." Her mind was in total peace. She had her eyes closed. She wasn't screaming or making a slightest hint that she was frightened.  
"Fine! Then you should die alone!" with that, Desdemona left her body.  
It felt like Rosa had been falling for hours. Her mind was only focused on that she was finally free, finally herself. She smiled softly. She wished Danny could see her now. She wished everyone could see how much she had changed now. Somewhere, deep inside she wished she didn't have to die. But she knew it was already too late.  
Then she felt herself stop. No bone-crunching end, no intense pain, no nothing, it was like she was hanging in mid air. She opened her eyes.  
_  
.............................................................................  
  
"Good you're awake." The voice was warm. She instantly knew Danny had saved her. She looked and saw he was holding her arms, she looked down and saw the ground inches from them. He gently set her down on the ground and landed next to her.  
Rosa seemed in a trance for a minute. Then she looked at Danny.  
"You.. saved me?"  
"I had to. I couldn't let you kill yourself." Danny smiled warmly. She felt herself smile back.  
"C'mon, lets see how the others are." Rosa nodded and flew up with him to the top of the cliff.  
"You're alright!" Tucker cried out, both he and Sam ran and wrapped Rosa in a death hug.  
"Guys? Uh, guys?! Oxygen....becoming an...issue!"  
"Sorry.." Both replied and let her go. She inhaled air. Next then, both went over to Danny and started to talk to him. Cass walked over to Rosa holding a crystal ball.  
"You doing alright?"  
"Yeah, but, now Desdemona can invade anyone she wants to now. I know Danny did what he thought was right, but-"  
"No need to worry. Look who I have." Cass held up the ball and Rosa peered inside. Inside was a reddish figure. She was screaming out angry threats. Rosa felt herself smile wide. It was Desdemona!  
"How did you-"  
"Trapped her in this magical crystal ball. Nothing can escape from it. Just to make sure she doesn't try to either, I will keep her with me at all times."  
"How can I ever thank you?"  
"No need Rosa. You are the one who was about to make the ultimate sacrifice. You were willing to die to save everyone else." Rosa felt herself blush, then instantly disappeared.  
"Drat!"  
She reappeared.  
"Sorry, I have to learn to control these new powers."  
"You will Rosa, you will." With that, Cass disappeared into the fog.  
Rosa blinked, then walked over to her friends.  
  
Nearby, another figure was grinning.  
"So, there is another ghost child. This should be very interesting. Very interesting indeed." The figure smirked, he walked into the lamplight as the sun disappeared behind nearby mountains. It was Skulker.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Days later, Rosa was returning back to a normal life. Her parents had told the school that she had been suffering an illness related to her lab accident she had ten years ago. Which, was sort of true. The school accepted the excuse and had Rosa go back to her classes. She had much to make up. But she did not mind it at all. She still would have panic attacks, afraid that Desdemona would take her over again, during nights. She would wake up in a cold sweat. Her eye widened in horror, she would instantly dial Danny's number and talk to him. He would calm her down and manage to get her back to sleep. After a while, the calls came less and less. She was finally almost back to herself. She seemed to be happy. Until one fateful day.  
  
................................................................................  
  
Rosa walked to school like she normally did. She waited by Danny's house, he finally emerged, almost running out of the house. Rosa blinked.  
"C'mon!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the school. She took a small glance behind her to see Danny's father waving something in the air. She smirked. It looked like Danny's dad was at it again with the ghost hunting equipment. When they stopped at Tuckers house, Rosa asked what the strange device was.  
"Some ghost catching thing. It can literally smell the DNA of a ghost, and instantly trap it. I nearly got trapped myself."  
Tucker came out a minute later, then all three headed for Sam's house. She was out instantly, with a frown on her face.  
"You alright Sam?" Danny asked her.  
"Fine." She said sarcastically.  
Danny looked at Rosa and shrugged. The four now headed to Casper High.  
  
It was a pretty normal day at first. Four classes over and two left of another day. Rosa and Danny decided to talk nearby at his locker about Rosa getting ghost lessons on how to control her powers. Then she saw Dash stomping up behind Danny. She blinked, Danny noticed and turned around to face a very angry Dash.  
"Fenton! You are such dead meat!" He grabbed Danny by the collar and shoved him up against the lockers.  
"Ow...Dash, what did I-"  
"You stole my football!"  
"No I didn't-"  
  
Dash shoved him up against the lockers harder. "Don't lie!"  
"Hey stop it!" Rosa tried to shove Dash away from Danny, but Dash instead shoved her to the ground. Tucker and Sam saw the crowd that was forming around Danny and Dash, so they both ran over and tried to get Dash away from Danny. Rosa got up and again tried to help. Finally all three got Dash away from Danny. Danny started to run for it. But Dash pulled himself from their grasp and ran towards Danny at a amazingly fast speed. Then Rosa got into Dash's way. She had a frown on her face and her eye was narrowed.  
"Back off Dash, Danny did not steal your stupid football, so leave him be." Dash was fed up with her, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the lockers.  
"What the heck are you doing with this loser Rosa? You know this makes you a loser too." His voice was as deadly as acid.  
"He is nice to me." She said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh yeah? Well why don't you try seeing him through both eyes!" With one gesture he pulled her hair from her other eye. The whole school seemed to gasp at what they saw.  
"Well, now I know, you're a disgusting freak!" Dash laughed.  
Rosa's lower lip quivered. She was trying desperately not to cry.  
"Dash leave her alone!" Danny yelled, he had been doing that for a while, but Rosa did not hear it until that moment. Danny used all strength he had and pulled Dash from Rosa. Then he shoved Dash.  
"Don't you ever hurt her again. EVER!" Danny was very angry.  
"Does the loser want to be with his new freak girlfriend?" Dash smirked.  
"She's not my girlfriend...I mean, Dash just leave before I get the principal!"  
Dash was laughing as left, calling Rosa a freak and Danny a loser. Danny hated being called a loser, but then he looked and saw Rosa, she had tears in both of her eyes. That freak comment really got to her.  
She managed to stand straight.  
"Ill be right back, I have to use the restroom." She whispered. She made a forced smile and walked to the girl's restroom and disappeared inside.  
"Sam, I-"  
"Don't worry.. Ill go." She sighed and followed Rosa into the bathroom. Tucker and Danny waited outside.  
  
......................................................................................  
  
"What you doing here, Danny and Tucker are waiting for us outside." Sam saw her wiping her eyes with a tissue.  
"I can't face them. I am a freak. Now the whole school knows it, just like at my old school..."  
"But at least now you have friends." Sam looked at her.  
Rosa nodded. She seemed to be better. "Yeah, I do."  
Rosa smiled softly. "Thanks Sam."  
"No problem, Rosa. Hey, I think Danny might have a crush on you." She smirked.  
"Doubt it, because I am sure he has a crush on you Sam." Rosa smirked back.  
Sam blinked. "Huh?"  
"Danny's a great guy, but I have seen how he looks at you when you aren't looking. He's only known me for a month or so, he's known you all of his life. Besides, I think of Danny more as a brother than a boyfriend." Rosa smiled. "C'mon, lets go out and meet with the boys."  
Sam nodded and both went out to the boys. Then all four headed to their classes.  
.....................................................................................  
  
When school was over, the four met up outside and started to walk around. They weren't going to go home just yet.  
"Where should we go?" Danny asked his three friends.  
"Movies." "The mall." "Nasty Burger" all three said at once.  
They all glanced at each other. Danny shrugged.  
At that instant blue smoke flew from his mouth, pink came from Rosa's.  
"Looks like I have all the powers you have Danny." Rosa said.  
He nodded. "Lets go find the ghost, Sam, Tucker, keep on us with the Thermos."  
They both saluted.  
Both Rosa and Danny changed into their phantom selves and took off into the sky. When they finally met up with the ghost, Danny wasn't happy to see him at all.  
"Skulker! What are you doing here?!"  
"Simply wanting to ask you something."  
"Which is?"  
"Do you treasure this girl so much, for your own life?" In an instant, a net blasted from his suit and captured Rosa instantly.  
"Rosa!" Danny cried. "Phase out of it!"  
Rosa tried, but it wouldn't work.  
"Yes, I have upgraded. This net is non phase proof, She isn't going anywhere, except in my zoo."  
"Let her go Skulker!!" Danny threatened. His fists were clenched on both sides of him.  
"Here's our deal, you come willingly with me, and I will think about letting the halfa girl go. If you don't agree.. she comes with me and you will never see her again." Skulker smirked. "Is it a deal?"  
"Like I have any choice?" Danny said icily.  
"Danny no!! Don't!" Rosa cried from inside the green net.  
"Sorry Rosa, you risked your life once for us all. I can't let you do that again. I have to."  
All three instantly disappeared and reappeared next to the portal.  
"Okay, now let her go!" Danny looked at Skulker.  
"I Said, I would think about letting her go. Actually I believe you both would make wonderful additions." Rosa gasped.  
"Skulker you lied!" Danny sprung into action and kicked Skulker in the side. Skulker fought back. He had a lot of new toys though.  
Rosa desperately tried to find a way out of the net. After a few minutes, she sighed. It was no use. She also saw Danny fly into the wall, he landed with a hard slam on the floor.  
"Danny!" Rosa cried out. That was it for her. She felt her body start to glow bright pink. Skulker seemed to notice this, giving Danny time to sock him in the jaw. Skulker hit Danny back in the shoulder. Danny backed away, holding his shoulder. But his face showed no pain. They both attacked again. Skulker got lucky. Danny lay unconscious at his feet after a blow to the head.  
"Danny!!" Rosa screamed.  
It was too late. Skulker picked up Danny and went over to grab Rosa.  
  
She was terrified at what he was going to do to them both. She stumbled back in her net and tried to free herself. He reached down to grab the net.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" It was Tucker's voice. She smiled and turned to see Tucker and Sam racing down the stairs, Tucker with the thermos in hand.  
"Sorry, but Vlad wants to talk to the halfa personally, and the girl is for my zoo." He grabbed the net and proceeded to walk through the portal. But that is when Danny woke up. He kicked Skulker in the back, and used a plasma blast to free himself and Rosa from his grasp. Rosa, still in the net, fell to the ground. Tucker and Sam ran over and opened the net. Rosa flew out.  
Danny kicked Skulker back into the ghost zone. Literally. Rosa looked at Danny and smiled. He smiled back, only to have his face turn to horror as a hand flew from the ghost zone and grabbed him by the neck. He was pulled in.  
"Danny!" All three of his friends cried out.  
The portal closed.


	10. Return of Vlad

Chapter 10  


  


"That's it!" Rosa's face turned red with anger. Bewildered, Tucker and Sam saw Rosa fly to the controls near the portal and look at it. "How do you turn this thing on?"  
"Wait, hold it Rosa... you cant go storming after Danny!" Tucker put a hand on her shoulder, she shook it off. She felt so responsible for Danny getting kidnapped.  
"Wanna bet?" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Calm down, We will get Danny back." Sam told Rosa.  
Rosa shook her head. "I can't wait. I need to go now.. you guys do what you need to do.."  
"Sorry, but Rosa, I am afraid we cant tell you the code to open the portal..." Tucker and Sam crossed their arms over their chests. Rosa felt her spirits fall. Then she remembered one of things ghosts could do. Take over people's bodies..she smirked and her eye glowed bright pink.  
She instantly went inside Tucker and got the info out, then before they both knew what happened, she punched in the code and smiled as the door to the ghost zone opened. She turned back at them.  
"Sorry!"  
"Rosa no!"  
She disappeared through the portal.  
"You sense a reckless theme going on?" Tucker asked, annoyed.  
Sam sighed. "Yup.."  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Rosa flew through the ghost zone, trying desperately to find Danny. They only left the real world a minute or two ago. Where could they be?! She suddenly felt like she didn't make the right choice. But she had to save Danny, and she was the only one who could do it. Sam and Tucker meant well, but they simply did not understand, their life before she came was so much better, until she and Desdemona came and ruined everything! Then even Danny hesitated with Skulker, because of her! She felt herself go faster with every negative thought about her. This was probably her anguish giving her the extra power. She soon felt her body start to ache, it was getting harder and harder to keep flying. Her hair was flying all around her, which did sometimes get hard to see where she was going. Until the hair flew from her bad eye. She gasped and almost stopped in midair. She could see Danny, but yet he wasn't in front of her. It was strange, it was as if her human eye could see what was in front of her, but her other eye saw things much more. Her lizard eye was focused on Danny and Skulker, they were exiting the portal somewhere else. She continued the way she was going, but soon found out they were not that direction, since whenever she went a direction, the vision would either look clearer, or it would fade. She finally found the right direction to go and flew that direction.  
"I hope I can get there in time." Rosa prayed.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
"Let me go Skulker!" Danny snarled in a net similar to the one Rosa was trapped in.  
"No, Vlad, wants you, for some reason." He scowled. "I should have grabbed the girl instead of you. Now I have no halfa's for my zoo."  
"You leave Rosa out of this Skulker!" Danny struggled around much more.  
Skulker chuckled a little. "So she has a name. What, do you have a crush on her or something?"  
Danny looked annoyed. "For the last time, NO ONE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! NOT ROSA, AND NOT SAM!"  
Skulker now raised an eyebrow at Danny.  
Danny calmed down. But was still a little agitated.  
Skulker and Danny ended up near another portal. Danny blinked.  
"What is this?"  
"The portal to the ghost zone, designed by Vlad." Danny's eyes widened.  
He knew this was not good. He had to get out and kick Skulker's butt and get back home. The only problem was, how?  
Skulker dragged him through the portal. The last he could see before he left the ghost zone was a small speak of pink in the distance.  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
Tucker and Sam jumped in the Specter Speeder. This would be the second time they would have to save Danny within the ghost zone. Tucker looked around for the key.  
  
"Looking for this?" Jazz, who had appeared out of nowhere held out the key to the Specter Speeder. Sam and Tucker nearly jumped out of their shoes when they saw her.  
"What...uh, Jazz...." Tucker was trying to gather his thoughts, Sam came to the rescue.  
"Hey, Jazz.. mind giving us the key? We need to go into the Ghost Zone, because I lost my bracelet in it." Sam lied so smoothly she was even surprised.  
Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Right, and I am Mother Nature. Sam, cant you at least tell me the truth?" Jazz looked at Sam. Sam sighed.  
"The truth is, that Rosa and Danny were taken by a ghost and we have to go and save them!" Okay, this time it wasn't a total lie.  
Jazz blinked, then thinking for a second, she looked at them. "Alright, but I will drive."  
Jazz walked over to the Specter Speeder and sat down. "This is weird." She said to herself. She still hadn't gotten used to any of her parents inventions. Especially after that Fenton Peeler incident.  
Sam and Tucker looked at each other. They both sighed and went inside the Specter Speeder too. After it was started, they blasted off into the ghost zone. All hoping to find Danny and Rosa alright.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Rosa felt herself gasp as Skulker and Danny disappeared through the portal. She had been so close! She felt her body start to give out. She could not possibly be able to fight Skulker alone like this. She bit her lower lip. She had to stay focused. She could not loose it. Especially it in the ghost zone. She finally arrived at the ghost zone portal, she stopped next to it to rest. Then she heard voices behind the portal. Instead of storming through there, she decided to listen, to see what she was up against. ...................................................................................  
  
Skulker dumped Danny onto the floor. Although Danny was still trapped in the net, he managed to sit in a more comfortable position. He gazed through the net to see none other than Vlad Plasmus himself standing before Danny. He smiled evilly. Just like Danny remembered him.  
"What do you want this time Vlad?" Danny asked, almost bored.  
"What do you think son? I want you, your mother, and the packers. Which Green Bay has still not yet to give to me!" He seemed annoyed at the last he said.  
"I will say it again, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Danny glared at Vlad. "I thought last time we called it a truce?"  
Vlad grinned. "That's just the thing my son, truce's can only last for so long."  
Danny went to attack Vlad when he stumbled to the ground, he was still trapped in the net.  
"Idiot." He mumbled to himself.  
"And now, that I have you, and I will soon have Maddie.. nothing can stand in my way."  
"The instant I get out of here I swear I will.." He was cut off.  
"Now, Daniel... that type of talk will not do at all. In fact." He looked at Skulker and nodded. "I think you should listen to me, or something may come to...her." Skulker instantly threw his hand into the ghost zone and pulled out Rosa by her hair. She cried out and stumbled to the ground, her black hair covering her face. She struggled to get up, when Vlad put his foot on her back. She cried out and fell to the ground. Danny felt himself gasp.  
"No! Stop! Don't hurt her! Ill do whatever you say, just please.. don't."  
"That's a good boy, Daniel." He took his foot off of Rosa's back. She struggled to stand up, when she was able to, her eye was glowing neon pink. She attacked him with a plasma blast. He dodged it and grabbed her by her wrists. She struggled to escape but his grip only got stronger, she felt herself whimper.  
"Ah, so this is another ghost hybrid. How were you created little girl?"  
She spat in his face. Her scowl at him told him she would not say anything. Skulker took her from Vlad and held her in his strong grip. She hadn't been able to control turning intangible yet, but she guessed there was no time like the present. She closed her eye and concentrated.  
"Skulker! Hurry, she's going intangible!"  
Rosa opened her eye to see she was and sliding right through Skulker. She felt herself smile. She was actually doing it! She turned back to herself soon after escaping Skulker, only to be blocked to Danny by Vlad. He once again grabbed her by her arms and then he threw her into a strange cage. He pressed a button and suddenly the cage turned neon green. Rosa reached out her hand to touch it, only to be shocked by it. She winced and turned intangible again and tried to go through the bars, only to have her whole body shocked. She cried out and collapsed to the ground. Two pink rings engulfed her, turning her back into Rosa Sector.  
"See Daniel? Now I am in control. Do you understand?"  
Danny sighed and hung his head in defeat. "I understand."  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
"Cant this thing go any faster?" Tucker complained.  
Both Tucker and Sam's complaining was annoying Jazz. She hated having backseat drivers.  
"Sorry Tucker but we have to obey the ghost zone speed limit." Sam said dryly.  
"That so was not funny Sam."  
"Yeah, well that's because you don't have a sense of humor!"  
"Are you saying I am not funny?"  
"Well, you eat meat all the time, that has to say something about your humor."  
"What about you veggie nut? Humans were not meant to live on garbage alone!"  
"ITS NOT GARBAGE!"  
"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?!" Jazz felt herself scream. Both blinked and looked at her.  
"I am trying to drive here!"  
"Oh yeah, well your not doing a good job." Sam said.  
"What? Why?" Jazz turned her head to see them about to hit a mountain.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Jazz screamed, she instantly turned the wheel as far right as she could to miss the mountain. They did miss it. She let out a sigh of relief.  
"I didn't even know they had mountains in the ghost zone." Sam thought out loud.  
"Me either." Tucker agreed.  
Finally, Jazz thought, they agree on something!  
As they continued to drive through the ghost zone, all realized that they were lost.  
"Jazz, I think were lost." Sam said.  
"We are not lost! Let me just, try to locate the map.." Jazz looked at the multitude of buttons surrounding her. She remembered what happened with Danny accidentally pushed buttons on the Fenton RV last time.  
She sighed. "Well, no time like the present to try something." She closed her eyes and pushed a button.  
Everyone literally almost fell out of his or her seats as the Specter Speeder went on hyper drive and flashed through the ghost zone at the speed of light. 


	11. Is She?

Chapter 11  
Rosa felt pain all over her body. She had been asleep, but now that she was becoming conscious, pain appeared as well. It filled every muscle in her body. She struggled to sit up. But it was very hard, every time she tried to move one of her arms or legs, it would betray her. The limb would not move at all or move the opposite direction. Clenching her teeth, she willed her body to move. It finally was able to move in a sitting position, that was as comfortable as she could get it. She looked around at her surroundings. They were in a lab of some sorts. But this was defiantly not the Fenton's lab. It was much more bright and more complex than the other one. It also smelled very expensive to her. She frowned, then looked around for Danny. She finally found him, shackled to the wall on the other side of her. She crawled up to the bars closest to him.  
"Danny.." She whispered. No movement.  
"Danny?" She whispered again, louder. He stirred. She let out a sigh of relief. At least he was alive. She saw his eyes slowly open, he looked at her in a daze.  
"Rosa?" his weak voice shocked her.  
"Danny, what did they do to you?!" She almost cried out, and then remembering the fact they could get caught, she lowered the pitch nearing the end of the statement.  
"Vlad, did this so I wouldn't try to save you." Danny sighed. "Skulker went after mom. This time Vlad has won."  
"Don't you dare give up Danny Phantom. You never gave up on me when I had a problem. I wont do the same to you." Her tone was harsh, but soft. Danny felt himself grin. It was small, but it still was a grin. She was almost like a second sister. Now that he thought about it. He had feelings for Sam, sure, but he had a bond with Rosa too. But he already knew that she thought of him as a brother. So he would think about her as a sister. Besides, I doubt we would get along as a couple, Danny thought, laughing inside. He would have to tell Sam his feelings eventually. But first they had to escape Vlad. He frowned, thinking of possible ways to escape.  
That's when the portal to the ghost zone started to vibrate and something flew out of it.  
They both gasped at what they saw.  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
When they jolted to a stop, Jazz felt herself smash into the controls in front of her.  
"Ow!" she cried out.  
"I...think... I am...gonna...be..." with that, Tucker grabbed a paper bag and started to heave into it. Sam looked grossed out by what Tucker was doing.  
"Nice driving Jazz." The Goth girl said sarcastically.  
"How was I supposed to know that button was the hyper drive?" Jazz crossed her arms. "Besides, you guys wanted to go faster."  
"Well, lets see where we are." Tucker looked outside and blinked. It looked like the Fenton's lab. Only more high tech. They obviously weren't in the ghost zone anymore.  
"Uh, guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't think were in the ghost Zone anymore." The two girls looked out. Jazz was surprised to see Danny, as Danny Phantom, chained to the wall. She was more surprised to see a girl around his age trapped in a cage. The girl's blonde hair was disheveled, she in reality looked like she was about to pass out. Though the ship's unexpected visit had her eye wide. Danny looked as surprised. His face was bruised and his hair was as bad as the girl's. When the three exited the craft, Danny felt himself smile.  
"Tucker! Sam!........Jazz?" He instantly knew that he was caught.  
"You might as well try to find a way to get that boy uncut." Jazz smirked. She still expected for Danny to tell her when he was ready. She walked over to the cage and looked at it.  
"I don't know how to get out of it Jazz." The girl said weakly. Jazz blinked. That girl did look awfully familiar. That's right! She was the new friend Danny had, Rosa.  
"Don't worry Rosa, you will be alright." Jazz found the controls for the cage. She decided the best way to free her was to smash the controls. So she did. The cage instantly turned dark, the light was gone. Rosa cautiously exited the cage. When out, she exhaled. Danny ran over to her when he was free and hugged Rosa fiercely. She hugged back, then turned to the others.  
"We have to get out of here, Vlad will be back any minute!"  
"Vlad? As in Vlad Masters?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.  
Danny sighed. "It's a LONG story."  
Jazz was about to call him Danny, but then stopped. Again, she did not want him to know she knew. Danny seemed very uncomfortable, finally he looked at Jazz in the eyes.  
"Jazz, I-"  
Just then, the portal vibrated again, something was coming through, everyone seemed to gasp as Vlad entered through the portal. Holding Danny's mom in his arms.  
  
"No!" Danny cried out.  
"Mom?!" Jazz was stunned.  
Rosa turned to Tucker and Sam. "Hide me! I'm gonna turn into Specter!"  
Like in Mystery Meat, the two hugged each other as Rosa turned into Rosa Specter. She flew over everyone and flew at Vlad.  
"Rosa no!" Danny cried.  
"Rosa?" Jazz whispered. Jazz spun around to face only Tucker and Sam. She turned back as she saw Rosa get hit by Vlad and fall on her back.  
Danny's eyes glowed a bright green and he attacked Vlad with everything he had. He managed to kick Vlad hard in the side, dropping his unconscious mom in the process. Jazz ran into action and grabbed her mom and dragged her away from the battle.  
Rosa got up and instantly sprang into action, attacking Vlad as well.  
  
But even both of them were no match for Vlad. He knocked them both down hard. He had his foot pressed up against Danny's neck, cutting off his oxygen supply.  
"Danny!" Everyone cried, Sam grabbed the Fenton Thermos and charged for Vlad. He smirked and threw a plasma blast at her.  
Danny and Rosa's eyes widened.  
Sam instantly stopped and opened her mouth wide as it got closer to her.  
In an instant she thought she would be dead. But then Rosa sprung up in front of her, taking the blast. She collapsed instantly.  
"Rosa?" Sam felt herself choke up a sob.  
"Im,fine... go... help... Danny.." With that, her pink eye closed.  
Enraged, Sam stood up and ran towards Vlad again. He was about to shoot another blast, but Danny kicked him hard. He cried out in instant pain, and then Sam pointed the Thermos at Vlad, she turned it on and he instantly was sucked in.  
He laughed. "You can't get rid of me this easy! I will be back!" with that, he was gone. Sam firmly placed the top back on the thermos. Danny sat up and started to cough, he was inhaling air in lungs to be able to breathe right. Sam kneeled beside him and smiled.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
He nodded. "Thanks Sam."  
"What are friends for?" They both smiled at each other.  
"Uh guys?!" Tucker called. "I hate to break up this tender moment, but Rosa needs help now!"  
Sam and Danny stood up and walked over to Rosa.  
"How is she Tuck?" Danny asked, worried.  
"The cage's current mostly did all the damage. But that plasma blast hit her in the stomach. She's bleeding some. She needs help."  
Danny instantly nodded and went to help her. Jazz stopped him.  
"Don't worry, she will be fine, just go and find Danny and Rosa for me okay?" She gave him a knowing smile. He felt himself smile back, gratefully, he did not want to explain this to Jazz just yet. He took off and disappeared through the ceiling. Jazz took Rosa, along with Sam and Tucker. They all got back into the Specter Speeder and got back to their house.  
When there, Tucker and Jazz took Rosa to the hospital, Sam would call when Danny and "Rosa" came back. Jazz smiled to herself. She knew that both were half ghosts, but that didn't mean, that they needed to know that. So Jazz figured out in her head, shed pretend that Rosa went after to find Danny, while this ghost boy and his friend, fought Vlad. She knew that Danny and Rosa would talk about it eventually, but for right now, Jazz was just happy to help out. As she and Tucker sat in the waiting room, she felt him get a little nervous, like she was going to ask about Danny's ghost powers.  
Personally she was more concerned with Rosa's well being. Vlad hit her hard in the stomach with that plasma blast. I just hope they wont want me to explain what did this to her, Jazz thought with a sigh.  
Soon, Danny and Sam ran into the hospital. They instantly found Jazz and Tucker and unloaded a bunch of questions, most they had no answers to. Finally, Jazz convinced Danny to calm down. She walked over to a pay phone, called Rosa's and her parents, then walked back over to Danny.  
"Don't worry, Rosa will be fine." She smiled at him softly.  
"I know. I-"he tore his gaze from the floor into her eyes. "You know?"  
Jazz winced, Oops, made a mistake by mentioning her name. She sighed and nodded to Danny.  
"And you also know-"Again she nodded. Danny felt the life drain from him, if she told their parents...  
"Don't worry Danny, I promise I wont tell mom and dad. As long as you want me to."  
He sighed in relief. "Thanks Jazz."  
She smiled. "No problem little bro."  
  
After a while, the parents arrived. Both Danny's and Rosa's were worried about the poor girl. Danny kept telling himself that she would be fine, it wasn't that bad of a blast. He's survived worse than that. He hadn't realized he was pacing, until Sam pointed it out. He sighed and sat down next to her. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She gave him a convincing look, he looked at her and managed a weak smile. Tucker was fast asleep on a couple of chairs. Jazz looked at the look. One A.M. Still no word. Jazz sighed and began to drift off to sleep too.  
  
Someone jeered her awake. She gasped and opened her eyes to see Danny. He had a panicked look on his face.  
"What? What's wrong Danny?"  
"Its Rosa.." That was all he could say. Jazz looked at the doctors. She felt herself get up and run towards one of the doctors.  
"What is going on?!"  
"Miss, please, go back to the waiting room."  
"No I demand to know what is wrong with Rosa!"  
"Miss-"  
"Just please tell me!"  
"Miss, your friend is-"  


  
Mwa hahaha!!!! The biggest cliffy of them all! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, if you wanna know what happened to Rosa, send me some reviews! Thanks! 


	12. Runaway

Sorry guys for the big cliffy! Had to make sure at least more than one person was reading my fan fiction. (Grins) and now, on to the rest!  
  
Chapter 12  
"-In surgery. We don't know if her stomach could heal itself, so we will have to see if we can close it ourselves."  
"Will she be alright? I mean she can't die from this could she?" Jazz looked into the doctors green eyes. He closed them. She had her answer.  
"The stomach is one of the major organs of the body, without food to be disgusted there is no energy and she would slowly starve to death. We still are unsure if it can be fixed. Please, wait in the waiting room with everyone else and let us do our job."  
Scared and in shock, two nurses led Jazz back into the waiting room. Everything there looked even grimmer than before.  
Danny was hugging Sam, both of their eyes were closed, as if they were concentrating to help Rosa survive by some magical power inside them.  
Tucker had his hat off, for once. He sat, looking at the ground. He still couldn't believe this was happening.  
Rosa's mom and dad held each other, crying. An older girl stood beside them. Jazz didn't notice her before. She had long red hair, it almost reached her lower back. Her bright green eyes seemed to be covered by a layer of water. She looked as if she was about to cry, but refused to. Her arms were on either side of her, fists clenched. Jazz walked over to her.  
"Hey." Jazz whispered softly, the girl seemed around her age.  
The red haired girl turned her green eyes to look into Jazz's.  
"Who are you?" the girl whispered.  
"My name is Jazz, I am Danny's brother."  
The girl looked away. "You know, that's my sister lying on that table in there." Her voice seemed to have no emotion.  
"You mean your Rosa's sister?"  
"Yes, I am Ruby." The girl's voice never faltered. Jazz found this very strange. She must have control issues. Like she had to always be in control and never let any emotion show, cause it might be a form of weakness. Jazz looked at the girl harder. She had a scar on her forehead. She wondered what that was from.  
"Jazz?"  
Jazz tore her eyes from the girl to look into Danny's blue eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
Without another word he put his arms around his sister and started to cry.  
Jazz looked down sadly at her brother. Jazz held him close to her.  
"Don't worry bro, I am sure Rosa will be fine." If only she believed those words.  
Nearby, a girl with red hair and green eyes looked at the pair, with fire in her eyes.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
It felt like days, but was really hours, before the doctors came out from the disinfectant smelling room. Danny no longer knew the smell of anything else for the last twelve hours. He looked up at the doctors from his sitting position in the chair. Sam next to him, trying to calm his nerves by putting an arm around him. He looked at her thankfully and smiled. Then stood up and walked to the doctors, where Rosa and his parents were. As he walked closer, he felt his stomach twinge inside. What if she was dead? What would he do? He could not even think straight. When he got there, he looked into the doctor's eyes. The doctor looked back and began. "Well it seems after hard work, Rosa is-"  
  
The next thing surprised him. "-alive and well." He was ready for the death possibility, but this totally blew him away. He felt himself break down in tears, from joy. He couldn't believe it! She survived! "Yes, we were successful in healing her stomach up. She should be ready to go home in a week. Until then, visiting hours are..." Danny tuned out the rest. He was so happy! Rosa was alive! He turned his face towards his friends who had somber faces. Apparently when they saw Danny fall to his knees in sobs, they thought Rosa had died. He smiled at them. A genuine happy smile. They all blinked and looked confused. He ran over to Sam and hugged her tight. "They said Rosa was alright! It worked!" He was hopping up and down while hugging Sam. Tucker felt a smile creep across his face. Jazz looked very relieved and fell back into her chair. Sam laughed and hugged Danny back. They both suddenly pulled a little away and looked at each other. They knew how close they were. Both sides blushed and pulled fully away. Tucker decided then to jump into the middle of them and demand a group hug. Jazz was soon pulled in too. It seemed their worries were over.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Rosa first opened her blue eye and gazed around her. Where was she? She remembered fighting Vlad, then saving Sam from the blast Vlad threw, then.. nothing. She gazed around her surroundings in wonder. White walls, white ceiling, drapes around the room, she was lying in a bed with blue clothes on. But they didn't feel like clothes, more like cardboard or paper. She looked to her right and found strange devices all around her. She recognized this. This was a hospital. Just like the one she was in years and years ago. Old fears started to creep up into her brain. Was everything she went through just a dream? Did she never recover from the accident in her parent's lab until now? She thought hard to see if any voices were in her head. She heard none. As panic seized her once more, her stomach gave a piercing pain.  
She groaned and clutched her hands into the mattress below her. It hurt so much. She took deep breaths and soon the pain seemed to disappear. She sighed in relief and let herself relax until she figured this all out.  
The door opened suddenly. She blinked and looked over to the door. She smiled as she saw Tucker, Danny and Sam walk through. Each holding different gifts for her.  
"Hey guys." She said weakly. She blinked.  
"Yeah, the doctor said that you shouldn't talk. It's a real strain on your organs. Your stomach needs to heal." Danny smiled and handed her a get- well card.  
"I got a lot of people to sign it. Even Dash did!" he chuckled a little.  
Next it was Tucker. He handed her a Game Boy along with many games.  
Rosa grinned. "You shouldn't have Tucker."  
"Yes I should, that thing belongs to my brother and it keeps me awake many nights!" Tucker smirked.  
Finally it was Sam. "Um, well, here. This is a thanks for saving me." Sam handed her a necklace with a pink gem intertwined with silver metal, holding it in place against the chain. Rosa smiled and looked at Sam.  
"You didn't have to get me something for saving your life Sam."  
"Oh yes I did. You gave us a scare for a while. You almost died!"  
Rosa shrugged. "Second time in a month, you guys should be used to it by now." A sly smile spread across Rosa's face.  
"Yeah, about that." Danny sighed. "I was thinking, maybe you should take it easy for a while. Like no ghost hunting or something. In fact, I don't think you should really use your powers at all."  
Rosa blinked. "But, Danny-"  
"No, you've already almost died twice because of the powers." Danny turned his head away.  
Rosa looked at him concerned. "Danny, I like being with you guys. It wasn't your fault I got like this."  
"But I could have stopped that ghost before he threw you into the ghost zone."  
Rosa shook her head. "You couldn't have Danny."  
"How do you know?"  
"I know because I was there. Danny, this is not your choice, its mine, so respect my decision. I want to help. But I will stop using my powers until I am one hundred percent. I promise."  
Danny smiled a little. "Alright."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Two weeks later, Rosa was out and about again. Almost completely healed, she was now able to go to school again. Though her grades were in serious danger, her friends helped her pull them back up. She seemed happy again.  
It was when she got home she knew something was wrong. She saw her mom and dad, sitting down, holding a piece of paper in their hands. She walked over to them.  
"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"  
Rosa's mom looked into Rosa's eye and sighed. Closing her own blue eyes she let loose a bunch of tears fall from them down her face.  
"Rosa, dear. Your sister." Unable to say anymore, Rosa's mom held out a note. Rosa grabbed it and read it carefully. Her blue eye immediately turned pink for a brief moment. Then dropping the piece of paper she ran to the phone and dialed Danny's number.  
Ring....  
Ring...  
C'mon Danny pick up!  
Ring...  
Rosa nervously entwined her finger into the phone cord.  
Ring...  
"Hello, Danny speaking."  
"Danny! Its me Rosa!"  
"Rosa? Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, Ruby, my sister has run away!"  
"What?!"  
"Yes, She wants to find out who hurt me. I don't know how, but she's found out that it might be a ghost!"  
"Doh! My dad mentioned talking to Ruby about ghosts."  
"Danny I am sorry I have to break my promise! I have to go and save my sister before she gets into trouble with ghosts!"  
"But Rosa!" All he heard was a dial tone.  
  
............................................................  
  
The Fenton thermos lay unguarded. It had been for two weeks or so. Back at Vlad's lair through the ghost portal. Skulker gazed at it. He still had yet to figure out how to open the device. With a frustrated grunt he threw it to the ground. He blinked when he heard a beeping noise. He looked at it closely and read the words on the side of it. "RELEASE." The thermos opened, letting out the most dangerous hybrid of them all.  
"I told them." He laughed evilly. 


	13. Another Day

Chapter 13

Rosa felt herself fly at top speed around the area. She needed to find her sister before she got hurt. She had a terrible feeling something was going to happen if she didn't find her sister soon. Her lungs started to hurt after a while. She shouldn't be testing her body like this after what happened. But she had no choice. If her sister got hurt, she would blame herself.

That's when she saw her sister sitting down near a park. Thinking quickly, Rosa dove to the ground a ways from her sister. Then landed and changed back into Rosa Sector. Then she ran to her sister.

"Ruby! Ruby what did you-"She gasped as she saw Skulker and Vlad come out of nowhere. Skulker had a plasma gun to Ruby's head.

"Let her go!" Rosa said forcibly.

"Oh we will. But not you." With that, Vlad threw a net. Rosa barely missed it. She sighed in relief and again faced her enemy.

"No! Let her go or I will.."

"What? Call on Danny Phantom?" Vlad sneered. Ruby looked very confused. Rosa didn't want to turn into her ghost self in front of her sister. But if she didn't than she would be captured. She only hoped Danny would come.

Vlad threw the net again. This time it didn't miss. Rosa cried out, trapped in the net. Still refusing to let her sister find out, she struggled through the net.

"Ruby Run!"

"No! Rosa!" Ruby cried, struggling from her captors, she ran towards the net, only to be thrown to the ground by an electric shock. Ruby was out cold. With anger in Rosa's eye, she transformed into Rosa Specter. She opened her pink eye and narrowed it at Vlad and Skulker.

"You are going to pay for that!" She tore out of the net, and started to fight.

......................................................................................

Danny Phantom was flying faster than he ever had before. With Sam and Tucker looking on the ground, he knew he had to take to the skies. He flew higher and faster than he ever had before. He knew he had to find Rosa and her sister before something happened to them both. When he finally found them, it was already too late, Rosa was in combat with Skulker and...Vlad?!?! Didn't they throw him into the Thermos? Of course! Danny realized, they had left the thermos there accidentally. He bit his lip and then flew down towards Rosa. Who obviously was no match for these two. He kicked Skulker in the head. Then landed safely nearly Rosa.

"Danny?!" Rosa blinked

"Get your sister out of here. I will handle Skulker and Vlad." Danny said.

"But Danny.."

"Go on." He smiled. "I will be fine."

Hesitantly, Rosa grabbed her sister Ruby and flew them both back to their house. When there she told her parents that she found her sister alone and asleep on a bench. Also that a couple of friends helped her carry her sister back to the house. Then Rosa's friends left. Her parents bought the story, and let Rosa back out to be with her friends. In the instant she was out, she turned into Specter and flew off to meet Danny again. When she landed, Vlad and Skulker had captured Danny and he was knocked out in a net. Rosa, quite mad now, inadvertently formed a ball of pink plasma in her hand and threw it at Skulker. Both caught off guard, the blast made Skulker let go of Danny. Rosa quickly ran over to Danny and helped him up. By this time he was awake and alert. Both faced off against Vlad and Skulker.

"So ill take the big Dummy and you get Mr. Red eyed halfa?" Rosa asked Danny.

Danny nodded. "Yup."

Both attacked.

Skulker had many times to trap Rosa. But she dodged each attack as it came. Then threw plasma blasts at Skulker. It did little damage but she knew at least this kept Skulker from Danny.

Vlad and Danny were battling it out. Vlad smirked.

"Listen Daniel, you don't need to do this."

"Yes I do! I wont go with you! My mom won't either!"

"We will see." Vlad felt himself smile wide.

Danny scowled at him. "The answer will be forever no!"

With that, Danny charged at Vlad, holding a large blast of plasma in one had. With all his might he threw it at Vlad. It hit its mark. Amazingly, Vlad looked down in shock as he realized he was hurt. The child was getting better. His shock turned into delight.

"Well, you are getting better." He smiled and tilted his head. Then he slowly floated backwards. "Skulker!" Skulker stopped and ran behind Vlad.

"You will see son, that you will be mine someday." With that, the two disappeared.

Rosa felt herself fall to her knees. Danny walked over to her, out of breath. He wiped his brow and then offered her a hand. She smiled and took it. Both stood up and changed back into their human selves.

They made their way home. Also they ran into Tucker and Sam on the way. The two helped them get back each in one piece. Obviously after this fight, they slept very late the next day.

All four met up at the Nasty Burger later that day. Rosa and Danny clearly looked still wiped. But they were doing much better.

"Man, Vlad is really determined to get you Danny." Tucker said, shoving a burger into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm only worried though since he knows you Rosa." Danny hadn't eaten anything on his plate yet.

"Danny, don't worry. I can take care of myself." Rosa told him. "Now go on, eat up. You will need your strength for when we meet Vlad next."

"Call me crazy, but I think he is leaving you alone for a while." Sam replied. "Probably to come up with a more insane plan I imagine."

"Great." Danny moaned and banged his head against the table.

"Danny, uh... you do know that kills brain cells.." Rosa looked at him worriedly.

"Thanks for the info Rosa." His voice seemed as sour as milk months past its expiration date.

"I was only trying to help." Rosa huffed.

"Now c'mon guys, don't fight. That's my and Tucker's job." Sam looked at Tucker.

"Right!" he seemed to then realize what she said. "Hey!"

Sam elbowed him.

"Erm, I mean, Hey Look! They have half off a double beefy patty!" With one fluid motion, Tucker escaped into the line to the register.

The three others blinked once, then resumed their lunch.

Rosa's eyes were downcast. She hated the feeling when Danny was mad at her. She looked up, then her eye met Danny's. He made a shy apologetic smile. She smiled in return. That was all they needed to do. As soon as Tucker returned, Sam made a disgusted face.

"What is that?"

"Why this is a double meaty beefy patty!" Tucker exclaimed with glee.

Sam looked about to hurl. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"Simple, I take a bite like so.." he does take a bite. "Then swallow.." he does that too.

Soon, the two were in heated debate about meat.

Danny and Rosa looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Then they both burst out laughing at the same time.

Both Sam and Tucker stopped and glanced at the two laughing insanely.

"Uh.." Sam raised an eyebrow this time.

"Don't look at me." Tucker said.

............................................................................................

"So, the halfa has a friend now." Vlad smirked. "Well, even she cannot stop what I have planned."

"Which is?" Skulker asked.

Vlad's smiled widened. "You will see, you will see.."

**_The End!_**

_**That's the end for this fanfic, stay tuned though for the next fanfic! I thank everyone for reviewing. It isn't the greatest ending, but I had to keep Vlad alive. Hehe you will see why in the next story! **_


End file.
